Seraph
by AriustheAngel
Summary: Die Erzengel sind nicht mehr inaktiv. Sie haben genug gesehen. Erzengel Arius wurde geschickt, um eine junge Nonne zu beschützen. Bald aber trifft er auf Dämonen und eine alte Freundin... 'Gedanken' "Gesprochenes"


Seraph

Der Seraph sah vom Kirchturm auf die Stadt hinunter. Michael tat das Beste, das in seiner Macht stand, aber seit Gottes Tot war es einfach nicht mehr das Selbe. Die Engel waren auf der Erde nicht mehr so aktiv, wie früher. Gebete wurden nicht mehr so oft erhört und viele Menschen fielen vom Glauben ab. Arius packte den Griff seines Schwertes Ascalon. Er hatte Gefallene gespürt. Der Engel beruhigte sich wieder und richtete seinen Blick auf den Park dieser kleinen Stadt. Ein junges blondes Mädchen heilte gerade einen kleinen Jungen, der sich verletzt hatte.

'Das ist also Asia Argento. Sie hat einen Teufel geheilt. Ich verstehe nicht, aus welchem Grund die Kirche sie verstoßen sollte. Sie hat gezeigt, dass sie sogar einem Feind oder Unbekannten, ohne Zögern helfen würde. Eine sehr beeindruckende Leistung.'

Der Engel flog hinter einen Baum und seine zwölf weißen Flügel verschwanden. Er setzte sich neben die junge Nonne auf die Bank. Er lächelte sie an. Sie errötete. Arius war ein Engel und als solcher nicht unattraktiv. Er hatte kurze silberne Haare und feuerrote Augen. Er war 1,85 m groß und ziemlich durchtrainiert.

"Sagen Sie mir, junge Frau: Wie kommt es, dass sie in dieser Welt voller Hass und Tod, noch an einen Gott glauben?", sagte der Engel geradeaus.

"?!", Asia war von der Frage überrascht, fing sich aber wieder und antwortete: "Ich glaube, dass Gott uns beschützt. Wir sind seine Kinder." Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an.

'Solche Reinheit ist selten. Es ist erfrischend wieder einmal jemand Pures zu sehen.' Der Seraph lächelte die Nonne wieder an, bedankte sich für das Gespräch und verschwand.

 **Ein paar Tage später**

Arius spürte eine böse Macht, die aus der Kirche trat und die Kräfte von Dämonen und gefallenen Engeln. Die Kirche war fast verlassen, aber es gab Zeichen eines Kampfes. Er fand mehrere tote Gefallene. Sie hatten versucht jemanden das Sacred Gear zu nehmen. Etwas mit dem man heilen könnte. Es traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. 'ASIA!' Er musste sich selbst zwingen, sich zu beruhigen und durchsuchte die Kirche. Asia war nicht tot, aber die Dämonen hatten sie mitgenommen. Er würde sie finden... und jeden Dämon in seinem Weg vernichten.

* * *

 **Eine Stunde später**

 _Rias POV_

Asia war angeschlagen, aber dank mir noch am Leben. Sie bedeutet Issei viel, außerdem werden ihre Heilfähigkeiten sehr nützlich für mich sein. Wir brachten sie zu Isseis Haus und sie ruht jetzt. Issei sitz neben ihr und kümmert sich um sie. Er hatte Glück, dass ... Moment! Eine heilige Kraft nähert sich. Sie ist nicht so stark, aber trotzdem bemerkenswert. Ich nickte Akeno und den anderen zu. Sie hatten es auch gespürt und es war auf dem Weg hierher...

Arius wollte sich nicht gleich offenbaren. Zehn seiner Flügel verschwanden, seine Aura sank immens und statt Ascalon zog er ein normales Heiliges Schwert. Er sprang durch das Fenster ins Haus. Ihm gegenüber standen nur Dämonen. Ein blonder junger Mann mit Schwert, eine jüngeres Mädchen mit grauen Haaren, ein weiterer Junge, der das Sacred Gear des Roten Drachenkaisers trug, eine junge Frau, die zum Teil Gefallene war und ... Rias Gremory. Diese Haare hätte er überall wiedererkannt. Das Mädchen sprang auf Arius zu und setzte zum Schlag an, aber jener fing den Schlag ohne Mühe ab und verpasste ihr einen Hieb, der sie ohnmächtig in eine Ecke sinken ließ. Der Blonde zog sein Schwert und sprintete auf Arius zu. Der Seraph zog sein Heiliges Schwert, musste aber erkennen, dass es keine Wirkung auf den Jungen hatte. Er musste seine Tarnung also aufgeben...

 _Rias POV_

Ja! Yuuto hat ihn jetzt. Moment! Was ist das für ein Licht?! Seine Flügel! Es sind zwölf! Was zum?! Das ist Ascalon, das Drachenschwert! ARIUS?! Der Seraph sprintet auf den jungen Ritter zu und hatte ihn in ein paar Sekunden entwaffnet. Issei und Akeno machen sich auch auf den Kampf bereit.

"Stopp! Er ist ein Erzengel. Ihr habt keinen Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn!", schrie ich. Die beiden hielten sich zurück als mich wieder dem Engel widmete. Er lehnte sich über Asia und hielt ihr eine Hand auf die Brust. Ein grünes Leuchten durchflutete den gesamten Raum.

 _Asias POV_

Ich öffnete die Augen und das, was ich sah ließ mich lächeln. Es war der Mann vom Park. Er lächelte mich ebenso an. Ich fühlte mich in seiner Gegenwart gleich wohler. Meine Augen öffneten sich in Schock, als ich die zwölf Flügel auf seinem Rücken sah. Es war also kein Traum gewesen?! Diese gefallenen Engel hatten mich also wirklich entführt und Issei hat mich gerettet?

" Asia Argento. Ich konnte mich nie wirklich vorstellen: Mein Name ist Arius. Ich bin ein Seraph im Rang eines Erzengels.", lächelte der Mann mich an. Ich konnte kaum atmen, kniete mich aber schließlich nieder und sagte:

" Vater unser, der du bist im... AHHH!", ein gewaltiger Schmerz umfing mich und ich wäre fast auf den Boden geknallt, hätte mich der Engel nicht aufgefangen. Ich sah Rias verwirrt an.

" Du bist jetzt eine Dämonin. Du kannst nicht mehr beten, kein Kreuz mehr tragen und kein Weihwasser berühren.", antwortete diese mir.

" Heißt das, dass ich nicht mehr zum Herrn beten kann?!", fragte ich unter Tränen. Rias nickte und ich fing an zu weinen.

" Der Herr selbst hätte sicher nichts dagegen, wenn Dämonen seinen Namen preisen. Wer bin ich dann mich seinem Willen zu entziehen. ", sagte der Erzengel und seine Hände fingen an weiß zu glühen. Er legte mir die Hand auf den Kopf und gab mir mein Kreuz. Nichts geschah und ich fing wieder an zu beten. Kein Schmerz unterbrach mich diesmal. Ich lächelte Arius an und umarmte den Engel. Ich errötete und verneigte mich respektvoll vor ihm. Dieser lächelte mich an, aber seine Mine versteinerte sich, als er sich wieder Rias zu wand...

"Gremory... du hast sie in einen Dämon verwandelt!", die Klinge des Erzengels schoss an ihren Hals. Issei wollte seine Chefin beschützen, wurde aber von Arius, wie eine Fliege aus dem Weg geschlagen.

" Sie hat mich gerettet! Ich wäre sonst gestorben.", sagte Asia und entfernte Ascalon von einer ängstlichen Rias. Der Engel sah sie verwirrt an, nickte aber schließlich.

" Du bist ein Tropfen Reinheit in einem Meer aus Hass und Chaos. Ich werde dich nicht den Dämonen überlassen. Ich werde bei dir bleiben und dich beschützen. Ich werde dich in die Schule begleiten. Sollte ein Gefallener oder ein Dämon auf dumme Ideen kommen, muss er erst an mir vorbei." Asia wurde bei den Worten des Engels Scharlachrot.

Rias hatte keine Wahl. Sie konnte den Engel nicht rauswerfen und er würde nicht von seiner Aufgabe abweichen. Er war einverstanden, dass Asia bei Issei und seinen Eltern wohnt. Zufrieden verschwand Arius. Die Dämonen wussten, dass er weg war, aber doch sehr nahe. Er würde die junge Nonne beschützen. Rias wusste nicht recht, was sie dabei fühlen sollte.

* * *

 **Der nächste Tag**

Arius und Asia standen vor dem Schulgebäude. Arius würde die Schule nicht besuchen, aber er würde in der Nähe bleiben. Er legte seine Hand auf Asias Schulter und hob alle Barrieren auf, die seine Kraft verbargen. Für einen Menschen, schien sich nichts verändert zu haben. Jeder Teufel und jeder Gefallene, im Umkreis von mehreren Dutzend Meilen spürten es aber. Es war als hätte sich eine Fackel von Guter Kraft in eine Sonne verwandelt. Es diente als Warnung...

 _Rias POV_

Diese gewaltige Macht.. Sie war mindestens so stark, wie die meines Bruders. Arius ist wirklich der mächtigste Erzengel. Ich frage mich, warum er nicht Posten Michaels hat. WAS?! Noch eine gewaltige Energiequelle?! Ich werde mich mal mit Arius unterhalten müssen. Nur mit Asia in der Nähe natürlich. Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, er würde mich am liebsten selbst enthaupten.

Arius trank seinen Tee, dankte Akeno dafür und wandte dich wieder Rias zu:

" Ich spürte eine starke Erschütterung im Gleichgewicht. Eine Splittergruppe der Gefallenen will einen neuen Großen Krieg starten. Sie sind hunderte und allein kann nicht einmal ich alle beschützen. Sie wollen diese Schule als Basis benutzen und die Schüler als Druckmittel. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Zum Glück kann ich mich ja auf Unterstützung verlassen. Oder... GABRIEL?!"

Eine wunderschöne blonde Frau betrat den Raum. Genau wie Arius hatte auch sie zwölf weiße Flügel. Erzengel Gabriel. Issei fiel bei ihrem Anblick fast die Kinnlade herunter. Arius stellte alle vor und kam schließlich zu Asia. Diese verneigte sich tief vor Gabriel und grüßte sie ehrfürchtig. Die Seraph kümmerte sich aber nicht viel darum und umarmte Asia lachend.

* * *

 **Einige Zeit später unter einem Baum in der Nähe der Schule**

Arius lag unter dem Baum. Er war mit sich im Reinen. Er schloss seine Augen, um nachzudenken. Gabriel, im Glauben er schlafe setzte sich neben ihn. Arius schlief tatsächlich kurz darauf. Er erwachte unter dem Baum. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er wie viele Mitglieder des Clubs, darunter Rias, Akeno und Asia ihn überrascht anstarrten. Asia schien weniger überrascht, als vielmehr verletzt. Erst jetzt erkannte Arius den Grund für das Verhalten der Dämonen: Gabriels Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und ihre Arme waren um ihn geschlungen. Er streichelte ihr über ihre goldenen Haare und drückte sie fester an sich. Die Schönheit erwachte und lächelte Arius an. In jenem Moment erkannte sie, dass sie auf Arius Brust lag. Stark errötend fiel sie aus seinen Armen.

Arius kannte Gabriel am längsten. Sie hatten sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Hatten Seite an Seite gegen die Dämonen und Gefallenen gekämpft. Er hatte sich zu dieser Zeit in die verliebt. Die schönste Frau des Himmels ebenso. Keiner aber wusste um die Gefühle des anderen. Sie glaubten, es würde ihrer Aufgabe schaden, wenn sie sich lieben würden.

Gabriel erhob sich und wollte sich entschuldigen. Arius erhob sich ebenfalls. Er sah ihr direkt in ihre smaragdfarbenen Augen und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, küsste er sie. Gabriel erwiderte den Kuss. Die Flügel beider Seraphim entfalteten sich. Rias und der Rest ihrer Gruppe konnten kaum glauben, was sie da gerade gesehen hatten.

" In jenen schmerzhaften Zeiten, ist Liebe eines der wenigen Dinge, das wir haben. Ich will mit dir sein Gabriel. Ich will für immer bei dir sein.", sagte der Erzengel. Gabriel antwortete, indem sie ihn innig küsste.

Alle waren entweder verwirrt oder schockiert, als die beiden Erzengel ihre Gefühle gestanden, und kaum jemand merkte wie sich Asia von der Gruppe entfernte...


End file.
